Pokemon: The Fiery Legacy
by Thatguywhotrolls
Summary: Quilava doesn't expects much from life. As long as he can eat, sleep, and not get wet, he's happy. Until one day he hears that the end is near, and Mt. Coronet is where the end will start. It seems like nonsense at first, but eventually he notices that many strange things going on around him, especially near Mt. Coronet. Now it's up to him to stop this chaos, before it's too late..
1. Prologue

Dark clouds thundered overhead as Quilava ran as fast as he could towards the summit. He was determined to stop the destruction of his home. _I need to stop him before he destroys the whole world. _Quilava thought as he raced towards the summit. Eventually he reached the 2nd cave. He was close.

Quilava darted into the cave, his flames illuminating the area. Quilava remembered this area from when he was younger. His father brought him up here every morning and evening. "Good thing I memorized the place. Hopefully it hasn't changed these last few years." Quilava said, wandering through the maze.

Quilava slowed his pace. He needed to catch his breath. He stopped to reach into his pack. He pulled out an oran berry. "Gotta keep my strength up if I want to stop this." Quilava said as he quickly ate the berry. He immediately started running again. He wanted to reach the summit before midnight. That's when Dialga predicted the storm will reach the village.

"I only got 2 hours. I better hurry." Quilava said, quickening his pace.

Eventually he reached the flight of stairs he was looking for. He recognized them by the star-shaped patterns on the steps. Quilava and his brother made those marks while messing around.

Quilava ran up the steps. Upon exiting he flinched at the rain pouring hard. He scurried towards the diamond platforms. He pulled out an azure flute from his pack and blew the melody Dialga taught him. A blinding flash of light smothered the area.

As it cleared Quilava saw the large staircase. He ran up them as fast as he could. Rain came at him harder as he ascended. Upon reaching the top he saw the swirling vortex that had haunted his dreams. Below it, Quilava saw his target. The source of this chaos. Quilava gritted his teeth as he remembered watching helplessly as this monster terrorized and killed thousands of innocent pokemon.

He would not stand for this. He wouldn't let this tyrant continue to cause suffering wherever he went. He would stop this, even if it killed him.

"ARCEUS!" Quilava yelled, charging towards the evil god.


	2. The Right Way To Start The Story

Quilava yawned as he slowly padded through the forest. Beedrill had yelled at him for sleeping in "his tree". Quilava hadn't taken him seriously, which made Beedrill sting him. Espeon saw the whole thing and yelled at Quilava, telling him to do something useful rather than getting in everyone's way.

Quilava looked around the forest. Perfect place for a nap, but he needed something to eat. He looked to see if he could find any berries. Sadly, there was none. "Must've been picked clean." He muttered under his breath. "The locals can't seem to hold themselves."

He yawned. Two things were on his mind—Finding some food, and a nice place to rest. According to the traveling Alakazam, Quilava was special. He doubted it as much as everyone else. Everyone thought he was a lazy good-for-nothing, even though he took down a Blastoise during spar practice.

They seemed ruder towards Quilava after witnessing that battle.

Quilava stopped as he saw something up ahead. At first he thought it was an Oran berry. His favorite. But it was too big to be it. The shade of blue was also too dark. He sighed sadly, proceeding forward to see what it actually was.

As he got closer he squinted. It was moving towards him. He suddenly realized what it was, or who it was. Dialga. Quilava stopped. He didn't know what to do. Should he bow? Should he begin a conversation? Or should he ignore him?

Dialga passed by, giving him a nod. Quilava stared. He hadn't seen Dialga since he was a baby. He didn't remember much, but he remembered seeing Palkia there as well. Quilava decided he should return to the village. He took the shortcut he and Pikachu had made.

Pikachu and Quilava had known each other for a long time. Ever since they were just Pichu and Cyndaquil. Pikachu was the only one of the few that didn't criticize him. Everyone thought that they would be Typhlosion and Raichu as well.

Quilava smiled at that thought. That morning Pikachu left with Eevee and Nidorina for a walk. "Girls day out." Quilava had said to her that morning. He suddenly wondered if she had returned. He quickly rushed back toward the village.

* * *

One he arrived, he saw Pikachu eating by the fire. He walked by smiling at her. Pikachu smiled back. He went towards the pond. He was thirsty after running through the shortcut.

He quickly gulped down as much water as he could from the pond. Despite him not liking to get wet, he loved to drink water. He loved it so much he refused the sodapop Espeon wanted to give him and instead took the water.

Once he finished someone pushed him, screaming. He yelled as he fell into the water. Swimming back up, he glanced at the shore, watching Shinx laugh uncontrollably. He quickly swam towards the shore, trying to shake off all the water.

He glared at Shinx, pinning him down. Shinx looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Heh, good one, right?" He said smiling.

"I swear if it wasn't for you saving me the other day I would bite you right now." Quilava said.

"Geez calm down. You needed a bath anyway." Shinx said.

"Oh hush." Quilava said, releasing his grip.

"I'm serious. You need to smell good if you want to be in the presence of Dialga." Shinx said, getting up.

"Why bother, royalty always overlooks me. They find interest in Espeon." Quilava grumbled.

"Not this time, Dialga has requested to see everyone in the village." Shinx said. "Including you."

"Whatever." Quilava said, walking past him. If the almighty Dialga requested his presence, he might as well go. If he didn't show up, what Espeon might do to him would be 1000 times worse than Dialga's infamous Roar of Time.

* * *

Quilava walked towards the clearing, sitting down next to Pikachu. Shinx took a seat next to him.

"Now. One of you lucky pokèmon will recieve a gift. This gift shows that I trust you. Details will come later." Dialga said in a deep, bellowing, almost-scary voice. "This pokèmon I have chosen is someone very important. Someone whom I know is destined to a great future. Someone who I find, rather interesting."

Quilava sighed. He wasn't interesting. He wasn't very important, according to Crobat. Only greatness in his future was hopefully winning that lottery that happens every Monday.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about this. The pokemon I have chosen..." Everybody got real quiet. Shinx was shaking in excitement. "...is Quilava!" Quilava's mouth fell open. Everybody stared at him.

"YEAH WOO GOOD JOB! IM SO PROUD OF YOU!" Shinx said. When Quilava looked at him he looked away, blushing.

"Come on up here!" Dialga said. Quilava slowly got up.

"Good job!" Pikachu said, smiling at him. Quilava walked towards Dialga, and stopped right next to him. He felt Dialga's gaze fall on him.

"Quilava." Dialga said.

"Dialga." Quilava said, trying to be as respectful as possible.

"You have been chosen. Take this satchel and put it on." He said, handing Quilava the small bag. Quilava wrapped it around him and tightened the strap so it wouldn't fall off.

"Inside this satchel lies 3 things. A green bandana and the Azure Flute. The bandana is enchanted. When you wear it, you will feel energized. Underneath those is a sheet with the notes of the ancient melody passed on since Arceus created the universe. I want you to memorize them. A year from now, I want you to visit me in my cave. I am trusting you." Dialga said.

Quilava had so much to ask, but he just said "Thank you, sir." Dialga nodded.

"It's time for me to take my leave. Thank you for your time. Take care!" Dialga said, and he walked towards the exit. Quilava sat there staring. _Had that really just happened?_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I sure did love typing it. One thing: I would like to ask the readers if they would like to help me make the cover art for the story. Pm me if you are interested! I will provide details when you message me. Anyway peace out my fans!**


	3. Serious, Friendly, and Unnecessary Talks

Quilava stood there motionless. Everyone was staring at him. Eventually they cheered. Congratulating him, calling him lucky, the same stuff. Pikachu hugged him. "Congratulations!" She said to him. Espeon approached him.

"Quilava, a word please?" Espeon said. Quilava nodded, following her. They approached the exit of the village. "Quilava, please tell me you know about the azure flute and the ancient melody." Espeon said. Quilava shook his head.

"Never heard about it." He confessed. Espeon sighed.

"You have to know this. Quilava, the Azure Flute is a legendary flute. There's only 2 in existance. Only the Creation Dragon Trio have the other one. That flute is the only flute that can play the melody. Legend says that if you play the notes on a mystical altar at the top of Mt. Coronet, a stairway will appear which takes you towards Arceus. There you can fight him. If you defeat him he will grant you 3 wishes." Espeon explained.

"So is it true?" Quilava asked.

"It's a legend. No one knows."

"Well I got the flute. And I also have the notes for the melody. And Dialga wants me to meet him in a year. I'm just having a good day. I'm the same old Quilava. The same one that sleeps in Beedrill's tree. The same one that gets bossed around by you. I don't feel different. Am I different? Is there something on my face?" Quilava asked.

"But that's just it! You need to change! You have to get stronger! You have one year to get stronger. Maybe even evolve. You need to be stronger. Mt. Coronet is a hostile place. I guarantee that 99% of the pokemon there are willing to rip your head off because they have nothing better to do." Espeon pleaded.

"If it's so dangerous how come my father used to take me and my brother up there every morning? Everyone I saw there seemed nice. No one attacked us."

"It was because your father was there! Everyone knows your father! Everyone knows how tough he is, and they fear him! That's why they payed no mind to you or your brother." Espeon said.

"Yeah. Right before my father died and my brother left the village to train so he could become stronger." Quilava said. "Ever since that no ones nice to me anymore. No one gives me sympathy. It's like no one cares except Pikachu." Quilava said.

"I do care. I care for everyone and they care for you. They may be rude at times but it's because they want you to be a better pokemon. They care about you. Your father was the leader of the village, and ever since his death I've kept charge here, until your strong enough to lead the village. But to do that you must train and visit Dialga." Espeon said.

"Wait how did we jump subjects all of a sudden?" Quilava asked.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Espeon yelled. Quilava shrunk back.

"Okay sorry."

"Let me tell you something. Your father told me that if anything were to happen to him, you would lead the village when you were strong enough. He said I should watch over you until the time was right. It seemed wierd but, he seemed to know that Dialga would come to you, and your brother would leave. I know you grew up without a mother, and your father passed when you were yound, so I tried to be like a parent to you so you could grow normally." Espeon said.

"My father was wise." Quilava said. "I guess that's why you were so strict with me for little things."

"Exactly. I care a lot for you Quilava. I saw you when you were born. I watched you grow. You were different than anyone else. You had the strength of your father, and the skill of your mother. I wasn't surprised when Dialga chose you. I knew that that moment would be the start of your journey." Espeon told him.

"My journey..?" Quilava said.

"Yes. Your journey to train as you explore Sinnoh. I am sending you to do this." Espeon said.

"Wait, I have a question. Can I bring some friends along?" Quilava asked. Espeon nodded.

"Not too much. Just 2." Espeon said. She gave Quilava a lick on the forehead asshe padded towards the pond. Quilava sat there for a moment.

_Just 2, huh. I know who I am gonna bring. _Quilava thought. He approached Pikachu. "Pikachu. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I am going on a journey across Sinnoh to train. I want to ask you to come along with me." Quilava said. Pikachu looked into his eyes.

"Of course I will." Pikachu said. Quilava smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

"Anytime. I'm going to go for a walk. See you later." She said, walking off. Quilava looked at her.

"Dude, I know you like her." Said a very familiar voice. Quilava turned and saw Shinx, grinning mishievously.

"Oh shut up. We're just...friends. Good friends." Quilava said.

"Sure you are. I've seen the way you look at her. Her soft, smooth golden fur. Her emerald eyes. Her angelic voice. You know you like her." Shinx said. Quilava blushed slightly.

"Shut up. No one asked for your opinion."

"But I'm just telling it to you. Just like I'm about to tell you that mating season is coming up, and you might have found yourself a match." Shinx said, winking.

"I'm too young for that. And your too young to be thinking about that as well. Besides I doubt she likes me THAT much." Quilava said, walking away. Shinx walked along beside him.

"C'mon dude. You know you want to. I know what you do in the dark." Shinx said.

"Uh this is not a conversation for children." Quilava said angrily.

"Woah no need to get so defensive. It's natural dude, all guys think about it." shinx said.

"Okay fine! Maybe I do like her just a little bit. But I don't think of her THAT way. And again I say you're too young to think about that. Now shoo-fly." Quilava said.

"I'm not too young! I'm going to evolve soon! I can feel it!" Shinx said.

"We're still too young to mate with anyone. Now this conversation is over! Go away and play with some catnip or something." Quilava said.

"That's not very nice, you know." Shinx said.

"Whatever." Quilava said. "Is that all you wanted to bother me with?"

"Actually no. To be honest I just wanted to get your attention." Shinx said. Quilava glared at him. "I overheard you talking with Espeon and I heard you were going to go on a journey."

"You were eavesdropping?" Quilava yelled.

"I...yes." Shinx said, looking towards the ground. Quilava didn't know which he hated most: Shinx eavesdropping, or Shinx eavesdropping when he knew that Quilava hated that. "I was hoping maybe you could take me along with you. Your always nagging to me that I should stop acting childish and grow up. This may be my chance to get stronger and 'grow up'" Shinx said.

Quilava sighed. "I don't know. It will be pretty dangerous, especially for a kit like you."

"I am not a kit! That's why I have you, so you can protect me during the journey. Please?" Shinx pleaded.

"What about your parents? I'm not to sure they will just let you go on an adventure with me. They don't even trust me to pick their weeds, much less take care of you." Quilava said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can convince them. Please! Just let me go!" Shinx begged.

"Okay fine, but only if your parents say yes. And you have to promise to not complain about anything." Quilava said. Shinx nodded.

"I promise."

**2 chapters in one day! I never thought it was possible but it looks like we did it! I'm pretty excited to continue this story. Reason I actually had time to type is because I stayed home alone, so no one to bother me frequently. As always, thanks for reading and stay awesome my fans!**


	4. The Start of the Wait

Quilava and Shinx walked towards Shinx's home. "My dad's left with some other pokemon to go hunt. If we can persuade my mom, then she should make my dad see my logic as well." Shinx said.

"I sure hope so. I also hope I'm welcome in your house after that incident with the water balloons." Quilava said.

"Of course you're invited! You're my friend! And friends are always welcome." Shinx said.

"I didn't know I was friends with a kit who eavesdrops in important conversations so he could follow me on a very dangerous journey." Quilava said.

"Oh hush." Shinx said.

"Alright let's go talk to your mother." Quilava said. _This is probably going to be one of the most awkward things I've ever done._ He thought.

"Mom! I need to ask you something VERY URGENT!" Shinx yelled.

"What is it?" Shinx's mother asked as she walked up to them. She looked at Quilava.

"Um, hi." Quilava said.

"Hello." She said. _I guess she's in a good mood. _Quilava thought.

"Mom did you know that Quilava is going on a journey across Sinnoh?" Shinx ask. His mother shook his head.

"I hope you stay safe during your journey." Shinx's mother said.

"Thanks." Quilava said.

"I was hoping I could go with him! You know, so I could train and get stronger!" Shinx said.

"I don't know sweetheart, it sounds like it might be dangerous." Shinx's mother said.

"That's why I am going with Quilava! That way he can protect me when I'm in danger! And hopefully I can help him when he's in trouble as well!" Shinx said.

"I don't think I trust this clown to watch over you." Shinx's mother said, meeting eye contact with Quilava. "Promise me you will watch over my son." She said.

"I promise." Quilava said.

"It's gonna take more than that." She said. Quilava scowled.

"I promise to watch over your dear son, and may Arceus strike me down right now if I am lying." Quilava said. Everything was silent for a moment. Then there was a lightning strike outside.

"I'll see what my husband thinks. If he agrees then my son can go with you." Shinx's mother said.

"Speaking of husbands, when is he supposed to come back?" Quilava asked.

"Not until 30 minutes from now." She said.

"Great. Permission has been postponed." Quilava said. Shinx's mother shot him a rude glance.

"Why don't you two...run along and play. I'll call you when your father arrives." Shinx's mother said.

"Okay mom." Shinx said, and they both walked off. "So what do you wanna do for the next 30 minutes?"

"I was hoping on catching up on my sleep. I was so rudely awoken this morning by a specific Beedrill." Quilava said.

"Aww but thats BORING!" Shinx complained.

"Fine what do you want to do?" Quilava asked.

"Hmm. Let's play HIDE AND SEEK!" Shinx said in excitement.

"I'm too old for that." Quilava said. Shinx ignored him.

"Okay I'll go hide first!" Shinx said, and he dashed off. Quilava sighed.

"1...2...3..." Quilava muttered. He waited 7 more seconds until he got up and walked around. He knew where Shinx was hiding. He walked towards the pond. He picked up a rock and looked out into the water.

He tossed the rock carelessly. A couple seconds later Shinx burst out of the water. "How did you know?" Shinx said, surprised.

"You hide in places that you think I would never go in. I remember that from when we were younger." Quilava said. Shinx groaned.

"How much time has passed?" He asked.

"Almost a minute." Quilava said.

"Okay lets do this 30 more times!" Shinx said. Just as he dashed Quilava picked him up.

"No, lets not do that 30 more times. Instead _I _am going for a walk. Go ask Espeon for something to do. She should find you something." Quilava said. Shinx sighed sadly as he walked towards the purple feline.

Quilava rolled his eyes. He hated seeing the little guy so down. But he did need him occupied. Or else he would bother everyone. Quilava moved towards the entrance, but before he got out someone called him.

"Quilava! I want to talk with you! Pleeeeaaaaaassee? You never talk!" Said a cheerful voice. Quilava sighed. Might as well.

"What do you want, Riolu?" Quilava asked. Riolu came up to him, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I heard that you were leaving soon, so I just wanted to ask you a quick favor." Riolu said.

"You wanted to come with me? Right?" Quilava asked.

"What? No! I was hoping you could do the spar tournament with me. You know, partners. Before you go!" Riolu said. "A memory for you! I will miss you, you know."

"Okay. I don't see why not." Quilava said.

"Yay!" Riolu said. "Cmon we have to go sign up!" Riolu grabbed Quilava's paw and ran towards the arena.

Upon arrival they walked up to the counter. No one was there. "Huh, usually Ariados is here. I wonder where he's at." Quilava said. Suddenly a familiar pink face popped up.

"Hi! I'm glad your here! Welcome to the tournament! May I have your names? Quilava and Riolu? Those are nice names, here let me sign you up! There done you can proceed." Skitty said.

"Hi Skitty." They both said. Unamused. Her cheerful face kept smiling at them.

"Sorry I was practicing. Ariados told me to watch the booth while he's out hunting." She said.

"Okay Skitty, me and Riolu want to sign up for the tournament spar." Quilava said.

"Okay I need your names." Skitty said.

"You know our names." Riolu said.

"NAMES!" Skitty yelled.

"Quilava and Riolu." They both said quickly.

"Okay!" She said. She picked up a pen with her mouth and scribbled something down on the notepad. "Please state your battle style."

"Double Battle." Quilava said. Skitty scribbled something else down."You guys can go on ahead!"

"Thank you!" Riolu said. Then they both walked towards the arena. Quilava loved sparring. His father put him in the junior league when he was very young. He lost the match, but when he retried he got to the final round.

Good times.

Quilava and Riolu sat in the waiting room. They saw the current battle from the passageway. Meganium and Charizard vs Pidgeot and Furret. Pidgeot and Furret seemed to be doing well.

"Looks like we wait." Riolu said, and he sat down on the small bench.

"Seems so." Quilava said, sitting next to him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! You should know what's up next :)**


	5. Battle! Absol and Breloom!

The battle was fairly intense. At some points it seemed like Charizard would've ended the battle. If he didn't have such terrible accuracy. Good thing his partner, Meganium, had good accuracy. They lost to Pidgeot and Furret though.

Pidgeot finished Meganium off with Brave Bird, while Furret defeated Charizard with Thunderbolt. The battle was so intense, Riolu nearly fell out of his seat out of excitement. Quilava had to admit it was a close battle, but he knew how Meganium could've defeated Furret and Pidgeot.

"I think we're next. It is nearly the end of the first bridge." Riolu said. Quilava nodded. They had came in a little late. Surely they had to be next.

Furret and Pidgeot entered the waiting area. Quilava surely didn't expect to see them teamed up. They never really seemed to get along. Or talk, for that matter. Quilava wondered who he could be facing. It couldn't of been anyone in his side of the waiting area.

He knew the arena too well. It was someone from the other side of the arena. He didn't know who was over there, though.

"Up next! We have a familiar face! The well-known Quilava! With his partner, the excellent boxer, Riolu!" The announcer Mankey said. Quilava grunted.

"They flatter us too much. I'm not too well-known." Quilava said. Riolu frowned. "_Was_ not well-known." He corrected himself. Everyone seemed to know him better after Dialga's visit. He suddenly realized something. His pack! As far as he knew, items weren't forbidden.

He reached in and pulled out his bandana. He tied it around his neck. He didn't feel much different. He hoped it would help him. "You look good in green." Riolu said. "It matches your eyes."

Despite Quilava being a, well, a Quilava, his eyes were green instead of red. The reason was because of his great great grandfather, who had yellow eyes. He mated with a Typhlosion who had blue eyes. The result was a combination that took place when he and his brother were born.

Quilava's brother, whom he referred to as Red due to him having red fur instead of blue, also had green eyes. Surprisingly, their father had red eyes, and their mother had blue eyes. Quilava thought maybe one of his descendants would have purple eyes due to this.

Quilava suddenly realized it was time for him to go to battle. He hadn't heard who he was fighting. He slowly walked towards the battle area, with a nervous Riolu staying close behind him. "I don't really like huge crowds." Riolu said quietly.

"Don't let it get to you. We want to win this." Quilava said. He didn't care if he lost, to be honest. He wanted to win so he could atleast be a bit prepared for what he's going to experience in the coming days.

They took their positions, with the opposing team adjacent to them. Quilava saw what they were up against. Absol and Breloom. Quilava never actually fought Absol, since he was usually away from the village, but he had seen him battle.

Absol was a fierce fighter. He was once the undefeated champion with 11 tournament wins, until he lost to Quilava's father. Quilava remembered that battle that took place when he was just a Cyndaquil.

His father had struggled, but he won. Quilava never met Absol in person, but he knew that many of his friends idolized him, especially his brother. Breloom was the current undefeated champion.

He had won 7 tournaments straight without loss. He was far from the record though. The record that was made by Quilava's father. 13 tournament wins. Undefeated. He probably would've continued if the accident hadn't of occured.

Breloom may not have been the best, but he was someone to fear. Quilava's longest streak was 3. That was a long time ago. He had to lost to, you guessed it, Shinx's father, Luxray.

"Get in your positions." Mankey said.

"You go for Breloom, I'll take Absol." Quilava said.

"But what about type advantages? Wouldn't we'd have a better chance of winning if I fought Absol and you fought Breloom?" Riolu questioned. He had a point, but type-advantages never worked out for him.

He knew because of how badly he had beaten Blastoise, yet he had been taken down severely by Meganium, or at that time, Bayleef.

"No, we go as I say. Trust me, you'll do fine. I'll help you out if things get hairy." Quilava said. _Hopefully he won't need help._

"Let's keep this clean, READY, SET, BATTLE!"

Quilava dashed forward, aiming towards Absol. Riolu ran towards Breloom. Absol grinned as Quilava approached him. Quilava flame bursted out fiercely as he started to gather flame around him.

Quilava started spinning quickly as he got closer towards Absol. Absol didn't move however. He just stood, grinning. Quilava hit him with full force. Absol staggered slightly, but he was still standing.

Quilava and Absol's heads were joined together. They were pushing with force. "I hope you have the same strength as your father." Absol said.

"You bet I do." Quilava said. He got a quick glance at Riolu. He was doing well, avoiding all of Breloom's hits and landing some blows. He glared into Absol's eyes. Absol was sliding back slightly.

And yet he was still smiling. Quilava knew what he was going to do. He charged up his flame and was ready to breathe it out, but at that moment Absol's head slid slightly lower, making Quilava's head pass his overhead.

Absol then launched Quilava in the air with his horn. Quilava quickly spun, trying to regain his balance. Absol shot a beam of ice at him. Quilava dodged, but it still hit his paw. He fell on the ground.

His paw was frozen. Quilava quickly got up and slammed his paw on the ground, shattering the ice around it. "Nice." Absol said. Quilava grinned and ran forward, but was hit by Riolu, who was flung at him.

Riolu got back up and lunged at Breloom, but stopped just as Breloom threw a punch. He blocked just as it hit him. Riolu then punched him back, with twice as much force. Breloom flew back, and fell on his back.

He quickly got up and made a run for Riolu. Just as Riolu threw a punch, Breloom dodge to the side and uppercut him, sending him in the air. Riolu flinched as Breloom charged up a hyper beam. If that hit he would be finished, leaving Quilava to face off against the two.

Quilava got up and used swift on Absol. Absol was hit straight on, but he didn't budge. He flinched, though, giving Quilava time to make a full force attack.

Riolu saw what Breloom was going to do, he decided he should fight back with the same attack. He charged his beam and, while staying airborne, blasted the beam as soon as Breloom did.

Breloom's was stronger, however, and quickly vaporized Riolu's beam. Riolu was tired, but he still decided to use the move that could destroy Breloom. Riolu blocked, and just as it hit he reflected it back at Breloom.

Breloom was shocked. It was hard to counter a hyper beam. It hit him with a lot of force. Breloom was knocked back towards the arena's wall. His force cracked the wall. Riolu sat down, panting.

Breloom had been defeated, leaving Absol.

Quilava quickly charged towards Absol. Absol ran towards him as well. They both collided, pushing them back with recoil. Quilava tackled Absol, while Absol slashed his arm. Warm blood trickled from his cut.

Quilava didn't care. He was going to win, no matter how much blood pours out of him. He went for another tackle, but this time Absol dodged and shot another ice beam at him. He barely dodged, and he tackled Absol again.

This time Absol flew back, but he quickly got to his feet. He charged at Quilava and used Thunder on him. Quilava was struck by the bolt of lightening. Smoke flew everywhere, and when it cleared, Quilava was still standing.

He didn't feel tired, but the wound on his arm opened even more. He had a cocky grin on his face as he made eye contact with Absol. Absol looked at him as well, then took his normal stance.

"I'm done." Absol said.

"What? What do you mean you're done?" Quilava asked.

"I'm not fighting. I forfeit." He said calmly. Quilava grinned.

"Why? Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"You're Typhlosion's son all right. No doubt about it. You're behavior, you're fighting style, you're strength. If I continue battling, I'm sure to lose." Absol said. Absol walked past Quilava and headed towards the waiting room.

As he walked by he said, "Come see me after the tournament." Quilava looked at him, but he didn't look at him. He just walked towards the waiting area. Quilava grinned. He felt powerful, but really desperate for a nap.

"What happened?" Riolu said, walking up towards him.

"He forfeit. He knew he would lose." Quilava said.

"AND THE WINNER IS QUILAVA AND RIOLU!"

Everyone watching cheered. Quilava studied the crowd. He suddenly recognized the blue fur of Shinx, and the yellow fur of Pikachu. Quilava and Pikachu made eye contact, and Pikachu looked away, blushing.

Riolu and Quilava entered the waiting area. "Sorry I didn't help you out with Absol." Riolu said. "If I did your arm wouldn't be that way."

"Nonsense, you did what you could do." Quilava said. Quilava yawned. "What I would give for some oran berries and a nice, warm bed." Riolu laughed. Quilava looked at the ceiling. Absol wanted him to meet with him after the tournament.

He wondered what he wanted. Quilava closed his eyes and thought about Absol forfeiting. He knew he would lose if he didn't. He heard rumors that Absol could predict the future. He never believed them, but after the battle, he had his doubts.

"Quilava!" Said a high-pitched voice. Quilava opened one eye to see Shinx running towards him, with Pikachu following. "I saw the whole thing! I've never seen you fight like that before!"

"You've never seen me fight period." Quilava said.

"Y...You're arm! It's nearly in two pieces! Should I call Chansey? She can patch you up!" Shinx said quickly. His arm did hurt pretty badly, but he ignored it as he looked into Pikachu's scarlet eyes.

"That was some battle, Quilava. You seemed so...so..." Pikachu stated.

"Energetic? Strong? Ambitious?" Quilava said.

"Awesome!" Shinx said.

"Confident?" Riolu suggested.

"All of those things. You were also very handsome down there as well." Pikachu said. Quilava blushed. Pikachu smiled at him.

"I wonder what their children would look like." Shinx said to Riolu. Riolu rolled his eyes. Quilava and Pikachu ignored them.

"You got 2 more matches. Be safe okay?" Pikachu said. Quilava nodded. He would try his best.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The battle was intense for me, and I hope it was for you too! More to come so stay tuned and keep being awesome my fans!**


	6. A battle won, but a bad afterward

Quilava and Pikachu gazed at each other. Quilava didn't know how long they had looked at each other because next thing he knew Riolu was telling him they were up next. Quilava snapped back to reality. "I got to go. Battling seperates us." He said as Pikachu giggled.

"Do what you must. Be safe." She said watching him and Riolu leave.

"Shinx is right!" Riolu said to Quilava with a grin.

"About what?" Quilava asked, wondering what that pesky kit could've said.

"About you and Pikachu. Are you guys going out?" He asked.

"No we're just...friends. That's it. Friends. Nothing more." Quilava said.

"Really? You guys looked more than just friends back there." Riolu responded.

"Okay fine, we're best friends. Happy?"

"Well mating season is coming and I think you and Pikachu would..."

"Please not you too." Quilava said. Riolu chuckled.

"Just saying."

The two took their positions. Their opponent was Plusle and Minun. Quilava frowned. It was going to be a long battle. Their only offensive attack was swift. Despite them having that only attack they were fairly strong together.

He had seen them take out many of his fellow pokèmon. Espeon, Shinx's father, his brother. List goes on and on. Quilava's muscles tensed. Riolu and him would be taking much damage, since swift always hit.

"Let's keep this clean. READY? SET! BATTLE!" Mankey said.

Quilava didn't dash, instead he told Riolu to charge up his hyper beam. Riolu nodded and began charging. Plusle met Quilava's eyes. She just kept staring. Minun, however, dashed forward.

A little bit after Minun began running, Riolu released his hyper beam. The shot was close to Minun, but he dodged. Just as Quilava had wanted. Quilava dashed at Minun, but Minun jumped over him.

Minun threw his stars at Quilava, knocking him back. Minun's tail sparked slightly. Then he shot a thunderbolt at Quilava. Quilava barely avoided it. Seemed like he learned a knew move prior to the battle.

Riolu ran at Plusle. Once he was at arm's length he threw punches quickly. Plusle kept avoided his punches, however. Riolu kept punching and Plusle kept dodging until Plusle jumped to the side.

Riolu turned around to where she was but he didn't see her. He turned again only to be greated by her smacking his face with an iron tail. Riolu flew to the side. He got up running the cheek that she hit him with.

She gave him an innocent yet decieving smile. Riolu got up and ran at her. Once he was close he leaped over her, spun around, and hit her with a Poison Jab. A purple mark was left on her fur as she got up and shed fake tears.

Riolu blinked twice. This pokemon was deceptive. He didn't buy it. He instead dashed forward and attempted to land another poison jab. He missed sadly, but upon looking at Plusle's eyes he saw small streaks of purple.

He had successfully made her poisoned! The fight would be easier now. Plusle looked at him with an agitated look. He grinned. _Good luck. _Riolu thought.

Quilava hit Minun with a tackle. They both had their advantages, but they also had flaws. Minun was stronger and could take more hits than Plusle, but he was slow. Plusle, on the other hand, was fast and agile, however she wasn't very strong and could be easily taken out.

If someone were managed to hit her, that is. Quilava unleashed his flamethrower, but not at Minun. Instead he shot it at the ground. Smoke flew everywhere, just as Quilava expected.

Despite smoke being all around him, Quilava could see perfectly. MInun couldn't however. Quilava held his flames in his mouth, and as soon as he got close to Minun he unleashed everything he had in him.

He saw Minun fly back with burns all over him. Minun got up and glared in the direction the fire came from. Quilava had burned him. Made hisl life easier by a couple notches. Quilava let flames engulf him and he spun rapidly.

He dashed towards the direction of Minun and hit him straight in his belly. Minun flew back with recoil didn't get up. Quilava had beaten Minun!

Riolu was landing several hit on Plusle as he tried close combat. Hoever several hits missed as well. The hits he landed were from Plusle flinching whenever the poison affected her.

Riolu knew he was going to win. After minutes of beating up Plusle, Riolu ended it with a fierce poison jab. Plusle flew back and landed on Minun's body. She too had been defeated.

"THE WINNERS ARE QUILAVA AND RIOLU! Mankey said. As if on cue, the entire crowd screamed and cheered for them. Quilava and Riolu walked off.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Riolu said.

"We were fairly lucky. Especially since they knew new moves." Quilava said. "Hey can you check who we're fighting next?"

"Sure!" Riolu said as he walked off. Shinx dashed in through the entrance. Pikachu followed with some herbs in mouth.

"Quilavaohmygoshyouwillneverbelievewhatjusthappenedmydad.." Shinx began.

"Slow down, geez, the world won't end in a minute." Quilava said.

"Okay so my dad just now came and when I asked him about the trip he said I could go if you manage to impress him with your battle techniques in the tournament." Shinx said.

_So now this is a game of If you impress me I'll trust you to watch over my son on your very dangerous mission?_ Quilava thought to himself. He gazed at Pikachu. "Why are those herbs in your mouth?"

"I'm going to try to clean your cut." She said. He immediately reacted.

"Oh no, not this surgery stuff. It's as painful as listening to one of Alakazam's lectures and bothers me way too much. Next day I won't be walking." Quilava said, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh relax I'm not going to kill you. I saw how your face flickered with pain when you walked in here after the first round." She said.

"No! I refuse to let you herbify me!" He said. Pikachu rolled her eyes.

"If I don't do it now it'll haunt you later." She said.

"What you will do will be a thousand million trillion times worse than what will haunt me later." Quilava said.

"Okay then, it's your loss." She said. Riolu came back in.

"Quilava! We're up against..." He panted steadily. "...Tyranitar and Kabutops." Quilava froze. He knew how Tyranitar and Kabutops fought. The fought dirty, weren't afraid to shed blood.

They would do anything in their power to win the match. They could kill if it were allowed. Quilava breathed out. "Let's fight."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for. The warrior with a burning ambition, Quilava, and his quick-fisted partner Riolu, are up against the ruthless and powerful duo of Tyranitar and Kabutops!"

Quilava and Riolu got into position. Quilava shook his head. _No, everything will be fine_. He thought to himself. "Go for Tyranitar." Quilava said. Riolu nodded.

"I'm scared. I saw what they did to Furret." Riolu said. Quilava looked at him.

"What'd they do to him?" He asked.

"They nearly took his eye out. He has a bad scar over his left eye. One of his ears was bleeding badly. I think it was torn." Riolu said.

"Let's keep this clean. READY? SET. BATTLE!" Mankey said. Kabutops ran towards Quilava. Quilava ran towards him. Riolu made a dash at Tyranitar. Tyranitar stood there grinning.

Kabutops slashed constantly, and Quilava kept dodging. Quilava waited for the right time. Kabutops swung at his head, but he ducked and tackled him. Kabutops landed on his back, but quickly lept to his feet and slashed again.

This slash was close, barely touching his fur. Kabutops rapidly slashed again. Quilava dodged them all and went for another tackle. However just as he lept forward Kabutops kneed him in his stomach. Hard.

Quilava fell on the ground, coughing. Kabutops approached him. "Having some trouble there?" He said.

"Shut up." Quilava said. He got up and dashed around Kabutops. He used his flamethrower, but Kabutops turned and blocked it with his blades. He then dashed forward and hit him with the side of his blade.

Quilava struggled to get up. Kabutops walked up and pinned him down on his back. "Tsk tsk you should've left when you had the chance." Quilava realized his cut was more exposed.

"No..." Quilava said, eyes wide.

"Yes." Kabutops said. Quilava heard him give a chuckle that only a madman could've made.

Riolu repeatedly punched Tyranitar in his chest. Tyranitar didn't budge. After a while Riolu had to catch his breathe. Tyranitar then delivered a strong blow to his chest. Riolu flew back, gasping as the air had been knocked out of him.

Tyranitar approached him and smiled. He picked up Riolu and launched him in the air. Tyranitar jumped up and useeed seismic toss. Riolu tried to get up but he couldn't as his body was buried in the ground.

Tyranitar pulled his fist back, ready to crush him. Riolu panicked. "Get ready to lose your consciousness." Tyranitar said. Riolu tried to move then he remembered Furret. How his body had looked, all bloody and mangled.

Riolu wasn't going to let Tyranitar do him the same way. Not in a million years. "Say goodbye!" Tyranitar yelled. Just as he swung his fist Riolu caught it. Riolu looked straight into Tyranitar's agitated eyes, and with that he started to glow.

**Yep pretty exciting ending. Next chapter will be out soon! Also YAY 100 views! Gettin popular :D in a slow way anyway. Please remember to tell me what you think, also feel free to follow and favorite! Stay awesome my fans and I will see you later!**


	7. A Painful Victory

Quilava and Kabutops look into each other's eyes. Quilava's were wide with fear while Kabutops were crazed. Kabutops broke their eye contact when he looked at Quilava's scar. "Looks like a pretty nasty cut. How's about I 'fix it'?" He said.

"No don't." Quilava yelled raising his head. Kabutops placed one of his blades against Quilava's neck.

"Don't be so hasty. I just want to help you." He said.

"Your crazy! You can't do this!" Quilava yelled.

"And who's going to stop me?" Kabutops taunted.

"Think about what you're doing!" Quilava said.

"I've thought long and hard about this. Now how's this for an answer?" Kabutops then placed his other blade on his wound. He then used a little force to cut it into his meat. A little blood came out. Quilava flinched.

"Ngg." He moaned. Kabutops then quickly cut in deeper, then slashed back, extending the cut to his inner elbow. Quilava screamed. Kabutops tightened his pressure on Quilava's neck.

"You better be quiet if you don't want a second cut." Kabutops said. Quilava stared at him. _He will chop off my arm if I don't stop him._ Quilava thought. Kabutops had hit something hard. Quilava's bone.

Quilava realized something. He didn't have his bandana. He had to get this guy off of him. Quilava shot a quick flamethrower at Kabutops' face. Surprised, Kabutops jumped back. Quilava glanced around, and he saw his bandana on the ground, in between the two.

Kabutops saw what he was after and started to run towards the bandana. Quilava made a desperate dash for it, but it was hard to run with his injured arm. Kabutops was close when Quilava decided to shoot another flamethrower at him.

Kabutops leapt to the side, then Quilava leapt towards the bandana. He grabbed it and put it on quickly. He glared at Kabutops. "That wasn't very nice, you know." He said. Kabutops scowled.

"That's what you deserve. Serves you right for being a bother to everyone in the village. I should've killed you when I had you down." Kabutops said. Quilava glared.

"You couldn't kill me even if you tried." Quilava said. Kabutops eyed his arm.

"I can now." Kabutops said.

"My arm may be nearly broken but I won't let it be an obstacle." Quilava said.

"Okay, then how about a 1 on 1 right now." Kabutops said.

"I thought we already started." Quilava said. Kabutops chuckled.

"Alright wise guy, fire when ready."

Tyranitar looked at Riolu. He was bigger and different. He had evolved. "Now let's start over." Lucario said. Tyranitar threw a punch, but he just hit pure air. Lucario was behind him. Lucario slashed his back with dark claws.

Tyranitar stumbled forward and turned quickly. How was he so fast? Tyranitar threw many punches, but Lucario dodged them all. He then ducked and did a low sweep. Tyranitar fell down.

Lucario held his left paw towards Tyranitar and charged up an aura sphere. He let all his energy charge up into a sphere in his paw. Once he had added a lot of power he shot it at Tyranitar.

The beam hit Tyranitar with extreme force, sending his huge body flying backwards. When the beam cleared Tyranitar was laying face down. He had fainted. Lucario looked in Quilava's direction, seeing him struggle to fight Kabutops.

He quickly ran towards him, hoping to help him out. "Stay back, this is my fight and I will beat this guy." He said, ducking under one of Kabutops' slashes.

"You should listen to your friend." Kabutops said, and landed a severe blow on Quilava. Quilava tumbled back, but he got back up and shot a flamethrower at him. Kabutops dodged and ran towards him.

He slashed at Quilava again, but this time Quilava didn't dodge. Instead he used his claws to counter it. He used all the strength in his uninjured arm to counter it. He managed to push his blade away.

Just as Kabutops was dazed, Quilava tackled him. Kabutops stumbled, and Quilava shot his flamethrower at Kabutops. He landed a direct hit, and Kabutops got on his knees. "I'm not done yet, you little shit."

"Such brave words. I hope you remember what they mean after I knock you out." Quilava said. Kabutops spat at him. Quilava then tackled him head to head. Kabutops flew back with force and he was knocked out.

"QUILAVA AND RIOLU, OR SHOULD I SAY LUCARIO, ARE THE WINNERS!"

Everyone cheered...again. Quilava grinned. He was tired, there was a cut on his arm that revealed his bone, and he hungered for food. Quilava limped to the waiting room. Lucario followed.

"Do you need any help walking?" He said. Quilava shook his head. "No I don't."

Upon entering Shinx, his father, and Pikachu were waiting for him. "You guys were awesome out there! Such a tight spot, but you slipped out of it and won the tournament! Woohoo!" Shinx shrieked.

"I won the tournament, not the world." Quilava said jokingly. He sat down next to Pikachu. Luxray looked at him.

"I didn't expect a fool like you to get out of that situation." He said.

"But I did." Quilava said.

"You did. I'm not too sure I trust you though. But I suppose after seeing what I saw, my little boy will be safe with you _and_ Pikachu." He sounded as if he trusted Pikachu more than him.

Shinx's eyes sparkled. "Uhh, thanks I guess." Quilava said.

"I have to go. Do you know when you might leave?" He said.

"I was thinking tomorrow, if the weather's all right." Quilava said.

"But you're gonna have to reschedule, because you need to get your arm patched up." Pikachu said.

"Well if you ever come up with a date, you know where to find me." Luxray said, walking away. Quilava looked at Pikachu with sad eyes.

"I don't want.." Quilava started. She cut him off.

"I don't want that cut to get infected. I have to patch you up. Don't you see? When Kabutops was on you, tearing at your skin I was worried sick. I have to clean it!"

"He wasn't doing much, he was just...coming on to me, that's all." Quilava said.

"A guy was coming on to you?" Pikachu said, unamused.

"What does he mean 'coming on to him'?" Shinx asked Lucario.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

"Alright fine, you can clean it, but that's it, no stitching and poking." Quilava said. Pikachu nodded. She laid Quilava on his back and made him put his am out. He slowly moved it.

Pikachu chewed up an herb and placed it in a leaf. She then rubbed the leaf oround Quilava's wound. He flinched at the "pain". "Oh stop you big baby." She said. Quilava blushed slightly.

"Why are you rubbing spit-up herbs on his wound?" Shinx asked.

"It will make him not bleed all over the floor when I actually do something painful." She said. She stopped eventually. Then she tapped Quilava's bone lightly. "Did that hurt?" She asked.

"Of course it did!" Quilava lied, with a misleading tear in his eye. Pikachu ignored him and got out something she liked to call a "Wound Healer". This hadn't been Quilava's first time feeling the pain of that.

He had cut the same arm when he fell out of a tree, trying to prove that he was as good a climber as Pikachu was. The pain, according to him, was worse than getting stabbed. As soon as he saw that he tried to escape.

"NO OH ARCEUS NO, WE CAN SORT THIS OUT PLEASE DON'T USE THAT PLEEAASE!" He screamed. Pikachu used her infamous thunder wave on him. That made him stop but he was still tense.

"Please don't kill me." He prayed silently under his breath.

"Looks like Quilava wasn't CUT out for pain." Shinx said. Everyone stared at him. Shinx looked away blushing. "Sorry."

"You won't feel a thing, I promise." Pikachu said.

"For Shinx' sake, you better be right." Quilava said.

"Hey! What did I do?" Shinx questioned. Pikachu gently poured a little bit of her "Wound Healer" on her paw and rubbed it all over his wound.

"NO! This girl's gone crazy! Stop her!" Quilava screamed. Pikachu ignored him, again. "Stop ignoring me! I don't like being abused and ignored at the same time!"

'You big baby." Pikachu said.

"Gee thanks." Quilava said. Pikachu stopped. She got a leaf, licked the edges, put some of her "Wound healer" In the middle, and stuck it on the major part of his wound. Quilava nearly cried.

"I thought we were friends." Quilava said.

"I thought you were brave." Pikachu replied playfully.

"Oh, she burned you good!" Shinx said.

"She didn't burn me, she paralyzed me." Quilava said. "And I would appreciate some help." Pikachu sighed.

"Say aah." She said.

"aah?" Quilava said, and then Pikachu dropped a Cheri Berry in his mouth. He chewed for a little bit and then spat out fire.

"OOOH SPICY." He yelled happily, getting up. He realized his mistake as he fell back down.

"Don't walk on it, idiot!" Pikachu said.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" Quilava complained.

"You have two feet, and I'm pretty sure you know the basics to walking." Pikachu said. Quilava muttered a curse under his breath and stood on his legs.

"To be honest, I only know the basics to standing." Quilava admitted. Everyone stared.

"What?" Pikachu said.

"Huh?" Lucario asked.

"I feel you bro." Shinx stated, looking disappointed.

"I'm serious, I'm very wobbly when I walk on two legs. I don't know a single Quilava who could do that."

"Your brother could." Pikachu said. "And if I remember, you used to walk on two legs when you were known as 'Cyndaquil'.".

"Shaddup, no one cares." Quilava murmured.

"I got this." Lucario said. He picked up Quilava and held him over his shoulder.

"You can't be serious." Quilava said.

"I am." Lucario said, grinning. He walked out and approached the enormous oak tree that was right next to the entrance. Lucario placed Quilava under the tree.

"Everyone's watching." Quilava said.

"Be happy I helped you move." Lucario said. "If you need anything else, feel free to ask Shinx."

"Uh...okay..." Quilava said. "Also I forgot to tell you congrats on evolving. I guess you were happy."

Lucario grinned. "I had a happy thought of beating up Tyranitar. And that very thought happened."

"Well, Mr. Psychic, be seeing you." Quilava said. Lucario nodded at him and walked off. He curled up so he could nap, but was shortly interrupted by someone who had made him "suffer" a few minutes ago.

"I see you're enjoying yourself under our tree." Pikachu said, sitting down next to him. The oak tree was the biggest tree in the whole forest. Quilava and Pikachu always slept under it and played around on it.

No one else seemed to claim the tree, so Pikachu and Quilava claimed it as "their hangout". The reason Pikachu slept with Quilava was because just like him, she didn't have anyone else.

Her mom had died at her birth. Her father had died a few months later by an intense battle. It was 1 to 7, and he was alone. Pikachu said she saw what happened, but she was too afraid to do anything.

Pikachu and Quilava, or at that time Pichu and Cyndaquil, were affected the most. Quilava had really liked Pikachu's father. He was a nice, funny pokemon. He seemed like a second father to Quilava.

He was also the first one to tell Quilava that he was special. That there was something different about him than anyone else. He also predicted that he would end up saving the world.

Quilava didn't know whether to believe him or not. Things were always so peaceful, he never thought the world would need saving within his lifetime. "Pikachu, can I ask you something?"

Pikachu looked at him. "Of course you can." She said giving him a smile.

"I was thinking about what your father told me. About me saving the world." Quilava said, meeting her gaze. "Do you think I will save the world?"

"Qulava, I don't know. You could, if something were to happen. But it's always been so peaceful. I don't think something will happen. But my father usually wasn't wrong..." She said.

Quilava rolled on his back. "I guess. Maybe during my journey I will find out."

"Maybe so." Said a voice. Quilava looked at who said that. Absol.

"Oh man, I was supposed to find you, dang." Quilava said.

"No, it's fine. I know you were injured, so I came to where you would usually be." He said. "I want to talk. Just you and me, because this is, kinda personal."

"Okay, I'll wait over there." Pikachu said, and she walked towards the pond. Absol sat down next to Quilava, but he didn't look at him.

"Now." Absol said. "Let's talk."

**Yay I'm done! Sorry it took a while, still been busy busy busy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Happy 4th of July, my fans. Stay awesome!**


	8. Little Things Bring Big Gifts

"Quilava, as you might have known, I usually am not in the village." Absol stated.

"Yeah, why aren't you? So many people idolize you, yet you never are around." Quilava said. Absol and Quilava made eye contact.

"In case you didn't know, I can see into the future. I can see the good and the bad. I'm not around because I have to warn good pokemon about the danger that will happen. I want to save their lives. However, these days not many pokemon have appreciated my help. They've been calling me a doombringer and mishiefmaker." Absol told Quilava.

"Something strange is going on, and I think it may be affecting some pokemon. The very pokemon that once trusted me are now judging me and calling me something I am not."

"That doesn't sound good, but why did you need to talk to me?" Quilava asked.

"I think I may know what is happening. And I trust you to stop it." Absol said. "Like I said, I can see the future, and 400 days from now, Arceus is going to attempt on destroying the whole world." Absol said.

"You want me to go and stop him?" Quilava suggested. Absol nodded.

"Yes, but not now. You are far too weak. This journey you were going on, you have to use the year you will be away to get as strong as possible. Arceus has gone mad, and he is plotting on destroying the world. We have an advantage, and we must use the little time we have to make you stronger." Absol told him.

"On the journey, there will be 8 towns with a team in each town. Those teams are known as Battle Squads. Their leader will test you with a battle. If you win you will be awarded with a badge. Once you have 8 badges, go to the north side of a city called Sunyshore City. Then you must swim much more north until you reach a cave known as Victory Road. Once you solve the labyrinth you will be at a building known as the Pokemon League. Next to it is a cave. In there you will face off against 5 pokemon. The first four you fight are known as the Elite Four. The last is the champion, and he is the toughest out of all of them. If you beat him, you will be the new Champion. That means you are ready. Remember, avoid being captured by trainers. You will make many friends along the journey, human and pokemon, and I believe in you." Absol said.

"I see. Do you know who this 'champion' is?" Quilava asked. Absol grinned.

"You will find out yourself." Absol said.

"You have too much faith in me. I'm not that awesome. And if you know what is going to happen, why don't you go stop him right now?" Quilava asked. Absol sighed.

"Because I wasn't destined to do this. You were." Absol said. Then he got up and walked off. Quilava yawned. It was fairly dark and his fellow friends were going to sleep. Pikachu lay down next to him.

"I want to ask you what you guys talked about, but it's not my business." Pikachu said.

"On the journey, I plan on getting stronger. Way stronger. Stronger than I have ever been." Quilava said. He turned and faced Pikachu. "And I'm not going to give up." Pikachu smiled at him.

"I know you won't." She said, wrapping her arm around him and he wrapped his around her. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

Rain was pouring down hard on Quilava. Everything was dark around him. He could barely make out a figure every time lightning flashed. He felt an extreme force tugging at him. He squinted to see what was in front of him.

Suddenly a lightning bolt flashed in front of him. He saw a white figure with a golden ring around it's body. Beside it was a dark void of nothingness. The more Quilava looked, the more he could see something horrifying.

He saw dead bodies, injured pokemon. Screams and cries telling him to leave. To escape. He couldn't leave, though. It was as if his body was frozen into place. Several lightning flashes were occurring around him, making a terrible noise.

The fierce wind was deafening. Quilava suddenly saw a light from a figure. The figure was pale white with occasional red blots. It's pupils were red slits surrounded by a dark green retina. The rest of the face was dark.

Quilava was confused. The void expanded around him. He could see many dead, bloody bodies. He saw his friends brutally murdered, and he heard screams and cries. The voices were of his friends.

He suddenly jolted awake. He blinked twice to make sure he was conscious. He looked in front of him. Pikachu was sound asleep, her arm around his belly. He yawned.

_That was a strange dream._ He thought. He wrapped his arm around Pikachu again and closed his eyes.

Next time he woke up it was brighter, and Pikachu wasn't next to him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got up and slowly walked towards the pond. He walked carefully, trying not to put too much pressure on his injured arm.

He drank plenty of water and walked out. He ran into Shinx. "Hey are you hungry?" He asked quickly.

"I think you know the answer to that." Quilava said. Shinx lied an oran berry in front of him.

"I got you this so that you don't need to go search, after all you are injured." Shinx said. Quilava grunted.

"I'm not a baby, I can feed myself." Quilava said. "But I will take this." Shinx grinned as he ate his berry.

"Anyway, I was hoping that when we're on the journey you can teach me some battling techniques." Shinx said. Quilava looked at him.

"Why can't I just watch and judge how you fight here?" Quilava asked.

"Because you know that my parents don't approve of you training me. To be honest I don't think they want me to fight, either." Shinx said. "When we're away, you can teach me the stuff you know."

"I don't know. I'll think about it. But if I teach you and you get hurt, I don't want to hear crying." Quilava said.

"Yeah yeah, I know. As long as you will teach me something." Shinx said. "I see you battling, and it looks like a lot of fun, and I would like to try it sometime."

"Well you're gonna have to have 3 things: strength, toughness, and wits." Quilava said.

"And I have those, don't I?" Shinx said.

"Not at all." Quilava said. "Anyway thanks, and try not to look out for me too much, it's odd."

"Alright fine, I'll just leave it to your girlfriend Pikachu then." Shinx said with a grin. Quilava ignored him and walked off. He hoped his arm healed soon. He wondered what it was like out there.

He felt a bit nervous. Absol said he would save the world, but even if he managed to be the champion, he wasn't sure if he would be able to defeat Arceus. He was a god, after all. And gods didn't go down so easily.

Quilava shood away the thought as he left the village to find some more berries. One berry wasn't going to fill him up. He needed atleast 5 minimum. Quilava realized that he hadn't ever glanced at the flute.

He decided he would practice throughout his journey. He had a whole year, he could do it. Quilava yawned as he slowly walked throught he forest. He then heard rustling. He turned his head and looked around.

He heard it again. It was coming from a bush nearby. He knew which bush. He slowly approached one on his left. He waited a bit, then leaped into it.

"HELP SNEAK ATTACK!" Said a light voice. Quilava saw what he had pounced on. A casual Wurmple. "Please don't eat me I'm just trying to find some food." The Wurmple cried. Quilava took his paw off of it.

"I'm not gonna eat you." Quilava said.

"I don't believe you, everyone knows fire types hunt bugs." The Wurmple said.

"Yeah well not me." Quilava said. "And besides, if you knew that why did you come out here? Especially this close to the village." Quilava asked.

"I got hungry and I'm looking for a berry or two. No harm there, right?" The Wurmple asked. Quilava shook his head.

"I'm, uh, looking for food too. Oran berries to be exact." Quilava stated.

"You can't find very many of those around these parts anymore." Wurmple said. "The locals have taken them all and never replanted the seeds. They've been doing that with all the berries, too. Especially those dang Bidoofs."

"Well if I find some berries I'll be sure to replant them." Quilava said. The Wurmple glanced at his arm.

"What happened there?" It asked. Quilava hadn't noticed that the leaf had fallen off.

"Uh, a bad fight with a Kaputops." Quilava said. The Wurmple shook it's head.

"You can't go searchin' for berries with that nasty cut on your arm. I have the perfect thing to heal that. Wait right here an' I'll be back in a flash." The Wurmple said, and it took off before Quilava could decline.

Quilava sat there for a bit. The Wurmple was going to help him with his arm? He wondered what it could possibly do. After a while he heard rustling, then the Wurmple came out with a very tiny bottle on it's back.

The Wurmple let it slide off it's back and it nudged it towards Quilava. "Take it, you need it more than me." Wurmple said. Quilava picked it up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My secret ingredient. It can cure anything within a few short hours. I know because my cousin had a cut as nasty as yours, and a few drops of that made it heal completely within 2 hours." Wurmple said.

"A few drops?" Quilava questioned. Wurmple nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it." He unscrewed the top of the bottle and held the base in his mouth while holding his arm under it. He released 3 tiny drops in the center.

He watched as the drops seeped into the wound. His arm somehow felt cooler. "Just give it some time and it will be better than new." The Wurmple told him. "Well I gotta take my leave. I hope our paths cross again someday."

The Wurmple then crawled away. Quilava watched him go, then he looked at his arm. It wasn't all dark and ominous anymore. Instead it seemed more clean and hopeful. Quilava put the bottle in his satchel and started walking.

His arm didn't hurt as much anymore.

**Little things bring big gifts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please review and maybe fav and follow this story. Thanks, and I'll see you later, my friends.**


	9. Taking From Thieves

**Last night I had a question asked to me.**

**Q: Will this story have pokemon species from gen 5 and 6?  
A; Yes, I plan on adding pokemon from Gen 5 and Gen 6, but don't tell anyone! *wink***

The next 2 days Quilava was sure that he wanted to go. Pikachu and Shinx agreed with him. Everyone called him lucky to have run into that Wurmple. Quilava said his goodbyes and embarked on his year-long journey across Sinnoh.

Quilava was happy. He was going to see the world beyond the village and it's outskirts. He remembered what Absol told him about the different teams. He wondered if he would make it to the Pokemon League. He wondered if he could become the Champion.

He wondered if Shinx would stop being so excited.

"I wonder who we'll meet! I wonder who we'll fight! I wonder where we'll go!" Shinx said constantly. Pikachu looked at Quilava.

"Where will we be going?" She asked. Quilava looked at her.

"Absol told me something about a Pokemon League. I plan on challenging the Pokemon League." Quilava said.

"I've heard of that. The wise Alakazam told me about the 8 different battle squads and the Elite Four and the Champion." Shinx said. Then he grinned. "I plan on challenging the league as well."

"Well you're going to have to be a lot stronger than you are now, buddy boy." Quilava said. Then they looked at Pikachu.

"What about you?" They asked at the same time. Pikachu shook her head.

"I'm not much of a fighter. I'll just cheer for you somewhere." She said.

"Okay then." Shinx said. Then he looked at Quilava. "When are you going to start training me? I can't wait."

"Be patient. We left the village 5 minutes ago, you can wait until tomorrow." Quilava said.

"Aww but that's hours from now. Man I hate waiting." Shinx said.

"Well that's too bad." Quilava said. Shinx pouted.

They walked for a good 30 minutes until Shinx said he needed to pee.

"Alright make it quick." Quilava said. Shinx nodded and dashed into the bushes. He walked away from their ear and eyesight and began his business. When he finished he looked around.

Something felt wrong. He shrugged it off and went back to the location of his friends. "I'm done! Let's keep going." He said. They continued walking. Little did they know something was watching them.

"Quilava, do you know where we're going?" Pikachu asked. Quilava shook his head.

"Nope. I have no idea. But I think this path should take us somewhere." He said.

"Ow!" Shinx complained.

"What is it?" Quilava asked.

"Someone threw this nut at me!" Shinx said viciously. Quilava laughed.

"It's probably just a tree that dropped it's nut. Nothing much." He said. They continued in their direction. As they walked they saw something in the distance. It was another pokemon. Quilava couldn't tell what it was though.

"We should probably get closer so we can see what it is." Quilava said. So they did, and it was a Starly. Quilava seemed confused. Usually they were in flocks but this one was all alone.

"Um...hello?" Quilava spoke to it. He noticed the Starly was shivering.

"Please don't hurt me." It said quietly.

"We won't hurt you. What's wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"Some pokemon attacked me and stole all my stuff. I had some things that took me forever to find. But now it's gone." The Starly said. Quilava glared. He sure wasn't happy anymore.

"Where did they go?" He said.

"Th-that way." Starly said, pointing towards their left.

"Pikachu and Shinx, stay here with Starly. I'm going to go find those thieves." Quilava said.

"But what if you get hurt?" Shinx asked.

"I'll be fine, just wait here." Quilava responded, and then he dashed into the woods.

* * *

Quilava ran and ran towards the direction the Starly had said. His flame was fierce. He was mad. There were few things that made Quilava mad, and thievery was one of them.

Eventually he saw a faint light. He slowed his pace. He got close enough to hear voices.

"Ha ha! Stealing from that pitiful Starly was easy as taking a berry from a Bidoof!" One of the voices said.

"Look at all this loot! This will sell for a pretty penny!" Another voice said.

"Fufufu It didn't even put up a fight. A swift tackle took it down and gave us time to start taking things!" The last voice said. Quilava found them. He walked very lightly, making little noise as he followed the thieves.

Quilava saw a Machoke, a Sneasel, and a Golbat. They were walking, carrying the items as if they owned it. Quilava glared. He felt flame building up inside him. He aimed for the Sneasel.

He shot a flamethrower at it. The Sneasel turned and, before it could react, was engulfed in the flamethrower. The other two turned and saw Quilava glaring at them.

"Unless you want the same punishment, you will give me the stuff you stole." Quilava said.

"You trying to rob us, kid?" The Machoke said.

"Please, don't make me laugh." Golbat said.

"I'm not going to ask again. Give me those things!" Quilava snapped. The Sneasel walked up to him.

"You're going to have to beat the three of us first, buddy boy." The Sneasel said.

"Bring it on then." Quilava said, and he spat in the Sneasel's face.

The sneasel slashed at him, but he ducked and tackled him. He got up and used flamethrower on the Machoke. He was too slow to dodge, and it hit his arm.

The Golbat attempted to bite him, but Quilava dodged to the side and bit his wing. The Sneasel came up from behind and slashed again. It hit his back. Quilava turned around and used flamethrower.

The Sneasel dodged it and lunged at him. Quilava staggered by the Sneasel's force. The Machoke then came and smashed his fist into Quilava. Quilava flinched by the pain. He used his paw to smack away the the Sneasel.

Then Quilava turned and tackled Machoke. When it staggered he used flamethrower on his face. It lay unconscious. He then he let flames engulf his body. Then he ran towards the Golbat and spun quickly.

He got a direct hit on him. Then Quilava dropped to the ground and tackled Golbat in mid-air. Then he looked Sneasel in the eye. Sneasel grunted and tossed a bag towards Quilava.

"Take it, if you're so desperate." The Sneasel said.

"I will take it, and you guys better not do anything again. Or else you'll hear from me." Quilava said. The Sneasel scowled and looked away. He grabbed the top of the bag with his mouth and walked towards the direction of his friends.

* * *

The Starly looked up as Quilava reached the path. "You found it!" It shrieked excitedly. Quilava dropped the bag in front of him.

"Yeah, I had to fight for it." Quilava said.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you." Starly said. Quilava shook his head.

"Your thanks is plenty." Quilava said. The Starly nodded.

"I'll be going now, and again, thank you so much." Starly said.

"Stay safe!" Quilava called to the Starly as it flew off. Pikachu walked up beside him.

"Good job, Quilava." She said. He looked at her and grinned.

"We should keep moving." He said. Pikachu nodded.

"Come on Shinx. Let's go." Pikachu said. Shinx ran up beside them.

"Finally!" Shinx said.

**Okay so while writing this I got another question.**

**Q: Are the "Battle Squads" going to be in the actual towns (Sunyshore, Jubilife, etc.) and are they going to be the same typing as the original leader?  
A: No, they are going to be in a small pokemon town nearby. And the Squad Leaders are going to be the same type as the nearby town. Like say the nearby city is Sunyshore, then the Squad Leader of the nearby town is gonna be electric. **

**I hope this helped :) and stay awesome, fans, I will see you later!**


	10. A Strange Bath Time!

A couple days had passed since Quilava and his friends had helped the Starly. Shinx started his training. Quilava and Shinx have agreed on being rivals. They decided that they would be rivals.

Pikachu and Quilava kept going on the path. Shinx said he was going to see if they were getting close to the town.

"Don't you think that Shinx should've been back by now?" Pikachu asked.

"He probably found it and is taking a nap before he comes back." Quilava said.

"Speak of the devil." Pikachu said. Quilava looked and saw Shinx, sleeping.

"Told you." Quilava said, grinning at Pikachu. She sighed and walked up to him.

"Shinx." She said quietly. Nothing. "Shinx." She said a tad bit louder.

"SHINX!" Quilava yelled. Shinx jolted awake.

"What?! Is someone dying? Earthquake? Fire?" He said quickly.

"What happened is that you were asleep." Quilava said.

"I wasn't asleep...I was just enjoying the ground and closing my eyes, capturing everything good about this beatiful, dark brown soil." Shinx said, smiling. Quilava kept frowning.

"Did you find the town?" Pikachu asked. Shinx nodded.

"Yup, we need to keep walking then take a left at the cross." Shinx said.

"How do you know we go left?" Quilava asked.

"Because I went right, and all there was was a large lake and some cranky Feebas and Magikarp." Shinx said.

"Well I think we should go to the lake first. You two need a bath." Pikachu said.

"By 'you two' you mean Shinx and Pikachu right? Right? Please say right." Quilava said.

"No, by 'you two' I mean Shinx and Quilava." Pikachu said.

"Why aren't you gonna bathe then?" Shinx asked.

"Because I'm not the one with blood and dirt on me." She said. Quilava wiped his arm on her back.

"Sorry I had a bit of blood on my arm." He said. She glared at him. "Well maybe I don't want a bath. I'm a fire pokemon. Water is like poison to me. Are you trying to kill me?" Quilava said.

"No, I just want you to be clean. Honestly I don't see how you were the only one to not like water. Your brother and father took baths. You should too." Pikachu said.

"Can't I just do dry cleaning?" He asked.

"Guys we're at the cross." Shinx interrupted.

"Good, where was the town again?" Quilava asked.

"Left."

"Okay, then let's get going." Quilava said, quickly walking towards the left. Pikachu grabbed his ear. "No please I'm just a poor boy!"

"We're going right, remember?" Pikachu asked. Quilava shook his head.

"I'm stupid. I can't remember things that long ago." Quilava said.

"Well maybe a nice bath will clear you of your stupidity." Pikachu said.

"I'm pretty sure I need adult supervision while going in a pond. Maybe there's some mature Raichus and Luxrays in the next town..."

"And I'm pretty sure there are some mature Milotic and Gyarados near the lake." Pikachu said.

"C'mon Quilava, you know she will drag you there by the ear." Shinx said.

"I don't care, I'll fight my way out of here!" Quilava said. Pikachu pulled harder.

"Let's go Shinx." Pikachu said and started dragging Quilava towards the right. Shinx slowly followed.

About 5 seconds later Quilava was screaming and fidgeting. "Please let me go! I still have to beat Skitty in a staring contest! I can't die yet!" He shouted. Pikachu ignored him.

"Pikachu...he's crying you know." Shinx said.

"You don't know him like I do he's faking it." Pikachu said to him.

"I'm not faking! You're gonna rip my ear off and throw me in a lake!" Quilava said.

"It's just up ahead, it wasn't far down the path." Shinx said. Pikachu let go. Quilava looked up at her.

"You're lucky you're my friend _and _a girl." Quilava said, sniffling._  
_

"You're lucky you're my friend _and_ a girl." Pikachu said back at him. Shinx burst into laughter.

"That wasn't funny." Quilava said.

"Let's just keep moving. Quilava, I'll let you know that I have a very particular set of skills. Skills I have learned over a very long career. If you run, I will look for you. I will find you, and I will kill you." Pikachu said to him.

"Good luck." Quilava whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Quilava said.

They walk for a little bit then Shinx says "There's the lake!"

"Okay, we found it, let's turn back." Quilava said.

"No, we're going in." Pikachu said.

"But I don't want to!" Quilava pouted.

"And I don't want to be embarrassed by walking into a town with someone who has blood and dirt all over him." Pikachu said. Quilava mumbled something.

"Hey...what's that glow?" Shinx asked. Pikachu looked. There was a pink glow coming from the lake.

"Meh, someone's probably doing light tricks." Quilava said.

"We should go see what it is." Shinx said. He started to run.

"Shinx wait!" Pikachu said, running after him. Quilava stood there. Then he slowly walked after them.

* * *

Once Quilava was at the edge of the lake with his friends he could get a better view. It was definitely another pokemon. It had a small light blue body with two tails. Each had a red gem on it.

It's face had a magenta color, with four long drooping appendages, as well as another red gem in it's forehead. Quilava stared. Something about it made him seem calm and relaxed.

He felt happy. Then the pokemon suddenly vanished. Quilava still stared. "What was that." He though out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling pretty happy right now." Shinx said. "So happy I could just lunge myself into a lake."

"Now's your chance." Quilava said. Shinx jumped forward and dove into the lake. A few seconds later he burst out gasping and quickly swam towards the shore.

"Don't go in there, it's fr-fr-freezing." He said, shiverring. Quilava laughed.

"We'll get used to it." Pikachu said. Pikachu slowly walked in. "It's not too bad."

"Well you're an electric type. Electric types don't get cold." Quilava said.

"Shinx is an electric type as well." Pikachu said.

"Shut up, please." Quilava said.

"Quilava it's your turn. Get in here." Pikachu said.

"Uh uh, no way. I'm not taking one step in that death trap you call water." Quilava said. He felt a huge force hit him from behind. Next thing he knew he was in the water. He started swinging his arms and legs around frantically.

"Good job, Shinx." Pikachu said. Shinx grinned.

"It was nothing." He said. Quilava desperately swam towards the shore. However Pikachu grabbed him.

"No! Nononononono! I'm gonna die if you keep me here!" Quilava shrieked.

"Hush you big baby." Pikachu said mockingly. Quilava whined.

"Remember that thing we saw earlier? Remember it, so you can calm down." Pikachu said.

"I don't want to remember! I want to escape! Someone please help me! I require special aid!" Quilava yelled, shutting his eyes.

"Everything will be alright." Said a voice.

"Everything will NOT be alright, Pikachu!" Quilava screamed.

"I didn't say that." Pikachu said.

"Quilava, look in front of you." Shinx said. Quilava opened his eyes and saw what he saw earlier. The pokemon. Pikachu let go of him. Quilava looked into the pokemon's eyes.

"Please, relax." She said. Quilava did exactly that. He forgot all about the water.

"Uh...who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Mesprit. I am the guardian of this lake. I am known as the being of emotion." Mesprit said.

"The emotion I feel is happiness." Quilava said. She flew in a circle around him.

"That's a good thing!" She said. "My brothers are guardians of the other lakes. If you are travellers, you possibly have met them." She said.

"I've met lots of pokemon, but never any lake guardians. Until now." Quilava said. She sighed.

"They don't trust others, I guess that's why. They don't understand that every single pokemon and human want to beat them up." Mesprit said.

"That's true, for pokemon anyway. I don't know much about humans." Quilava said.

"Humans are interesting creatures. They catch pokemon in little spheres called pokeballs. I've met countless of those pokemon caught by trainers. They all enjoyed being with humans." Mesprit explained. "Most humans I've met are usually very nice as well."

"Who knows, maybe I might meet one or two." Quilava said.

"You might like them, I sure do." Mesprit said. She was silent for a moment. "Say travellers, why are you travelling?" She asked.

"I'm on a journey to train for something important. I plan on taking the Pokemon League challenge." Quilava said.

"Ah yes, the Pokemon League. There are 8 squads that special in a certain type. The 8 leaders are a challenge. The one near the town is named Roark. He's a Cranidos. Though he is young, he is quite the fighter." Mesprit said.

"Roark the Cranidos. Sounds like a worthy challenge." Quilava said. "What do you know about the champion?" He asked.

"Oh I simply adore her. She is an interesting character. She is very strong as well. If you want to beat her you must know how and when to strike. It requires patience, precision, and a little bit of luck." Mesprit said.

"I can't wait for the battle, then." Quilava said.

"Don't let confidence get to your head. The only person to have defeated her is a young pokemon, similar to you in appearance. He had red fur instead of blue, though. He refused the champion title however." Mesprit said.

"Red fur...? Mesprit, what color was his eyes? Do you know?" Quilava asked. Mesprit grinned.

"Same as yours. He referred to himself as Red." Mesprit said. "Your brother is the only pokemon to have defeated the champion, my dear Quilava."

**Yep you now know Quilava's reaction to water. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, I would appreciate it if you told me what you thought with a quick review :) Stay awesome my fans and I will catch you later!**


	11. The World Famous Tutorial

"My brother...Wait how did you know my name? And how did you know that he was my brother?" Quilava questioned.

"I've met your brother. He told me everything about where he was from, and why he left. He told me about his younger brother. Yes, he even told me about the unfortunate accident with your father." Mesprit said. "He said he missed him, and he left to get stronger, so that he could lead the village with his younger brother."

"Do you know where my brother could be now?" Quilava asked. Mesprit shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't. I would assume he's in up in the North, where the weather is harsh, and the pokemon are even harsher. Or he could be in the World Tournament." Mesprit said. "Or he could even be climbing Mt. Coronet."

"I sure hope I see him. I've missed him these last few months." Quilava said.

"Me too! I miss playing with Red." Shinx said. Mesprit looked at Quilava's satchel on the shore.

"What an interesting satchel. It's not normal leather. Could this be Dialga's adventurer satchel?" Mesprit asked.

"Really? That's what it's called? Huh Dialga just gave it to me, and called me the chosen one." Quilava said. Mesprit stared at him.

"The Chosen One? You mean you're the Quilava Dialga chose?" Mesprit said, eyes wide. Quilava nodded. "I should be bowing right now, I never thought..."

"I don't feel that special. All he did was give me the satchel with a green bandana and the Azure Flute, as well as the notes to the Ancient Melody." Quilava explained.

"So you are the chosen one. Dialga told us everything. And Quilava, I want to know how you feel about being the chosen one." Mesprit said.

"I don't feel any different. Unless there really is something on my face and no one has told me." Quilava said.

"Being the chosen one is very important. You have a very unique path ahead of you, and Sinnoh's future will be shaped by your choices and acts." Mesprit told him.

"Quilava what's she talking about?" Pikachu asked.

"Guys, I have to tell you what Absol told me." Quilava said. "Absol said that the reason Dialga chose me was so I would defend Sinnoh from Arceus. He predicted in 400 days I would go up against Arceus in the battle that would save Sinnoh. He told me that what I do before the battle would decide the battle."

"Quilava, you are destined to more intense battles than Arceus' battle. You will have to face me and my brothers in battle. You also will face Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. You must defeat Regigigas and the 3 regis. Last you must stand up against Darkrai and Cresselia. You must become the champion before you take on these battles, except for me and my brothers." Mesprit explained.

"Why can't I just battle you now?" Quilava asked. Mesprit grinned.

"You're far too weak. Once you have defeated 5 Squad Leaders and made a name for yourself in the World Tournament, you will be able to face me, Azelf, and Uxie." Mesprit said. Then she frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Quilava asked.

"Quilava I need to talk to you alone." Mesprit said. "Please come with me." She flew slowly towards the cave.

"Wait! I can't swim!" Quilava yelled. Mesprit flew back to him. She flew behind him and grabbed him under his arms. She then started moving him forward.

* * *

Once they were at the cave they went inside. "Quilava, something has been bothering me for a while." Mesprit said.

"What's wrong?" Quilava asked.

"It's a team called Team Galactic. They've been doing many bad things, such as robbing from pokemon. They're leader is a Weavile named Cyrus, and I have a bad feeling about this individual." Mesprit said.

"Team Galactic...that sounds familiar." Quilava said.

"I do not know their goals or ambitions, but I do know that their up to something bad. I can't go see what they are planning though. I have to stay here and guard the lake." She said.

"I could go see what they are doing." Quilava said. "Then I could come tell you." Mesprit shook her head.

"Don't come tell me. Instead head to lake Valor. I want you to tell Azelf. He's the one who needs to know the information." Mesprit said.

"Okay, I'll tell Azelf." Quilava said. Mesprit gently grabbed Quilava's head and looked into his eyes.

"Quilava, you are the chosen one. You have to get stronger. You have to overcome your fear of water. Please Quilava, learn to swim and get over your fear." She said.

"I'm not scared of water." He said.

"You can't lie to me Quilava. I'll know if you're lying." Mesprit said.

"Okay fine, I'll try." Quilava said.

"Please Quilava, promise me." Mesprit said.

"I promise." Quilava said. Mesprit smiled.

"Also, don't get cocky. It's okay to be ambitious, but don't overdo it." She said, letting go of him.

"Thanks for the advice Mesprit, I hope to see you again." Quilava said. Mesprit smiled.

"I hope so too." She said. They left the cave and Mesprit helped Quilava across the water. She waved to them as they left. "Good luck on your journey! Stay safe!" Mesprit called to them.

"She's nice." Shinx said.

"Yeah, she is nice, isn't she?" Quilava said.

"Speaking of Mesprit, what did you guys talk about?" Shinx asked.

"I uhh, can't tell you. Yet." Quilava said.

"C'mon, we need to find somewhere to stay for the night, it's nearly night." Pikachu said.

"Maybe we can stay in the town." Quilava suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully." Shinx said. Soon they were at the intersection.

"A Cranidos...I might have some trouble." Quilava said.

"Me too." Shinx said.

"Shinx, you're not going to challenge Roark." Pikachu said.

"Aww why?" He asked.

"You don't know how to fight. I've seen Caterpies push you around. A Cranidos would probably kill you." She told him.

"Pshh Cranidos Shranidos I could take him down with the flick of a paw." Shinx said.

"I'm pretty sure that a rock type is strong enough to defeat an electric type." Quilava said.

"I'm more than an electric type, I'm an electric cat type!" Shinx said. "Hear me roar! Mroww!"

"Oh yeah, how intimidating." Quilava said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, I will beat him. It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow, but I will beat him." Shinx said.

"Only way you could beat him is to beat all of his allies by yourself. You know, beating up Geodudes, Onix, etc." Pikachu said.

"Even then it might be challenging." Quilava spoke.

"Quilava I'm surprised your not being over-confident as well." Shinx said.

"That's because I know my limits." Quilava responded.

"You didn't seem to have limits when you fought that Blastoise." Shinx said.

"That was different, Mesprit shared with me her wisdom, and I have to obey it. To start I'm not going to be cocky. You shouldn't either." Quilava said.

"You haven't even had any training yet." Pikachu said.

"Roark is practically a baby! He hasn't evolved yet." Shinx said.

"You haven't evolved yet either." Quilava said.

"That's different! I'm close to evolving! For all we know, Roark is midway through his childhood!" Shinx yelled.

"Shut up I'm right here." Quilava responded.

"Whatever." Shinx said, looking away.

"Guys were finally here." Pikachu said.

"Good, now we can rest up before the match." Quilava said. Someone stepped in front of them.

"Why hello there! I see you have recently become trainers!" Said a Piplup in front of them.

"Uh, trainers?" Quilava asked.

"Oh yes, trainers. You guys embarked on a quest to train, yes?" Piplup said.

"That was the plan." Shinx said.

"Well you can call me Piplup! How about I show you around?" He asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Quilava said.

"Good! Right this way, please!" Piplup said. They followed him to a red building.

"This is what we call Pokemon Centers. Here you can rest and heal up! You can also spend the night there." Piplup said. "Nurse Joy brings joy to everyone who visits!" He said. They followed him to a blue building.

"This is a pokemart! You can buy stuff here! Only if you have the coin, however." Piplup said. They followed him to a bigger building similar to the Pokemon Center.

"This is the gym Roark hangs out him. You can challenge him here!" Piplup explained. Last he took them to the entrance of a cave.

"Follow the cave through to the other side to reach route 203. Keep going to reach Jubilife city. One of my friends is here, and he will be willing to help you." Piplup said.

"Thank you for the tour Piplup." Pikachu said. Piplup looked at Pikachu.

"One of my friends is a Pikachu. He's pretty strong." Piplup said.

"I hope we meet him someday." Pikachu said.

"Well, I have to get back to my friends, I hope we meet again!" Piplup said. Then he walked away."

"Well I guess we can go ahead and visit the Pokemon Center, get a night's rest, train tomorrow morning, and challenge Roark." Quilava said.

"Seems like you have already planned everything out." Pikachu said to him.

"Of course! I like to plan ahead." Quilava said.

"Since when?" Shinx asked.

"Since always." Quilava said.

"Well anyway, I think we'd better get some rest, Shinx looks like he's about to fall over." Pikachu said.

"Hey! I'm not...tired!" Shinx said, yawning in between.

"Sure you're not. But yeah, we should get some rest." Quilava said. They walked towards the Pokemon Center.

When they walked in Shinx started purring.

"What's with you?" Pikachu asked him.

"It's warm in here. I love it." Shinx said happily.

"Hi! You're a new face! Please come over here for a moment!" Said a voice from across the room. Pikachu, Shinx, and Quilava approached the desk.

"I'm Nurse Joy! Me and my sisters run all the Pokemon Centers all over Sinnoh!" Nurse Joy told them. Nurse Joy was a Chansey. "If you ever feel injured, visit us! We will fix you right up!"

"Hi Nurse Joy, I'm Quilava, these are my friends Pikachu and Shinx." Quilava said.

"Nice to meet you all!" Nurse Joy said. She looked closer at Quilava. "You seem to be injured."

"Nah it's fine." Quilava said. Nurse Joy shook her head.

"That's what they all say, then in the middle of battle the effects hurt them. I must patch you up." Nurse Joy said. "Please follow me."

**Yeah It's done! As you can see I kinda fore-shadowed with Mesprit and Quilava. I decided to make Quilava battle the legendaries in Sinnoh except for Shaymin. She will have a different role in the story :p**

**As for the World Tournament. First: I know it's not in Sinnoh, and it's a Unova thing, but still I've already planned out the storyline, and this is my idea. As much as I'd love to spoil the plot, I'm not. It will be a nice surprise :) **

**and I recieved 3 questions!**

**Q: can you try to update more often please.  
A: I really wish I could, but school starts the 20th, and I have so much stuff to do (shopping for supplies, finishing up my summer project, and other stuff.)**

**Q: Is Quilava's brother and Red from the game intended to be the same person?  
A: to be honest, I intended at first to make Quilava and his brother like Red and Blue from the games. I let go of the idea. I still kept the name Red for Quilava's brother (it suits him just fine)**

**Q: y quilava?  
A: Well, it was a hard choice figuring out what Pokemon I was gonna choose. I was thinking of actually having a shiny Pikachu find a baby Eevee in the wild, and Pikachu tries to find it's parents. The setting was in Kanto and the story was actually going to be sad with many plot twists. I stopped working on it when I thought of a different plot. However, if you guys really want to see that story surface then I guess I could start working on it when I finish one of my current stories.**

**Anyway guys, if you have anymore questions please don't hesitate to ask. I'll go ahead and end the chapter here. Stay awesome my amazing fans, and I will see you lated my friends!**


End file.
